


in the darkest night hour i'll search through the crowd (your face is all that i see)

by fortunatedaughter



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatedaughter/pseuds/fortunatedaughter
Summary: Ginny is painfully aware that her sex education was, at best, vague. The amount of times she had to figure out sex and periods through trial and error, Google or her friend's older siblings was quite possibly, worrying. But one thing that isn’t vague is the little pink plus on the pregnancy test. No, --- no that is painfully clear.Pregnant.Her hand shifts, pressing softly against her stomach.Baby.“Well, fuck.”





	

Ginny is painfully aware that her sex education was, at best, vague. The amount of times she had to figure out sex and periods through trial and error, Google or her friend's older siblings was quite possibly, worrying. But one thing that isn’t vague is the little pink plus on the pregnancy test. No, --- no that is painfully clear.

_Pregnant._

Her hand shifts, pressing softly against her stomach where the kid has to be --- what? The size of a grain of rice, if she remembers her sex ed class correctly.

They’re having a baby, a little thing. A kid with her wild hair and Mike's all knowing eyes. A kid with his nose and her cheekbones. A kid with her bronzed skin and his smile. In nine months, she’s going to have to push a turkey out of her vagina, because, if her math is right --- the two of them made damn fine use of two days off during that blackout two months ago.

“Well, **fuck**.”

A knock on the door and Ginny startles, the pregnancy test falling from her hands and into the bathroom sink. If the normally ice-cool pitcher notices that her hands are shaking, she doesn’t acknowledge it. Then again, there’s far too much going through her head in that moment to really notice anything else.

“Ginny?” Evelyn’s voice filters through the door, muffled by the wood. Ginny shuffles her way over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Evelyn’s soft and curious face. “What’s the verdict?”

Her lips purse and she glances back at the sink, pregnancy test sitting in awkwardly in the sink from where she dropped it. “In nine months I’ll be pushing a turkey out my vagina.”

“Least it’s not two?” Evelyn joked.

Ginny’s head snapped back to the other woman. “Don’t joke about that. That’s not funny.”

“Sorry,” She grimaced. “--- comedic timing has never been my strong suit.”

With a sigh, Ginny shuffles back into the bathroom, leaning heavily against the wall before sliding down. A million thoughts swirled through her head and subconsciously, she pressed her hand against her still flat stomach and tried to remember something from sex ed class. If her math was right, she was only about 9 to 10 weeks along --- the eyes and mouth and tongue were forming. What colour eyes would the peanut have? Hers? Mike’s? A blend of them both?

Ginny swallows roughly, tears forming in her eyes. “What am I gonna do?”

Evelyn sighs and sits down on the closed toilet, pressing her lips together. “You tell Mike. You tell Amelia, lest you let her find out through TMZ or something. Then, you know, you prepare for a kid.”

Her head shakes, near violently. Panic wells up her throat. She can’t be a mother, she can’t raise a kid. She barely had a decent role model herself, from either mother or her father. (One was passive aggressive beyond belief, resenting her choices and the other was always trying to live his dreams through her. Neither was the example of a healthy family dynamic.) Despite the fact things were on the mend with her Mom and she’d abated the guilt and resentment she felt towards her father... how the hell was she supposed to be a role model for someone else? Being fucked up herself was one thing, but screwing up someone, a little baby, that expressly relied on her?

Ginny gulped down deep mouthfuls of air, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. “I don’t --- I don’t know if I can do this.”

Evelyn pauses, “You wanna...”

“No --- I --- no.” Her head shakes, a few wisps of hair falling from her ponytail to frame her face. "I respect that everyone has the right to choose and I want that for women, but. I don’t want that for me.”

(This little baby --- the perfect blend of Mike and her, made by the two of them, the ultimate symbol of their love... she always used to think such a thing, such a notion was cheesy, but... but here in this moment? It seems so very accurate.)

“You need to tell Mike.” Evelyn says firmly, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip. “I was --- freaking out when I first found out about the twins, because, you know, I was barely into my twenties and still had a soft spot for sliders and curly fries, how the hell was I supposed to carry two of them and remember to eat my vegetables?”

She laughed softly. “But when I told Blip...” Evelyn’s lips pressed together. “The look on his face? I just knew. I knew everything was gonna be alright.”

Ginny swallows roughly, wrapping her arms around her knees, pulling them to to her chest. “Can you --- call Mike for me? I just...”

“Yeah, sure.”

Evelyn leaves, the door staying open and Ginny doesn’t even have the energy to move to close it or complain. Everything suddenly presses down on her with acute pain --- and it feels like those early days when she was still a rookie. When she had to be told by her coach to take the damn spot on the All Stars team, when she was signed by Nike and her response was to go out and get wasted because the pressure was so much.

It feels like hours that pass by, when in reality it’s probably only been however many minutes. She hears, rather than sees, Evelyn lurking in the doorway, Mike hovering over her shoulder in concern before he pushes through to the bathroom and where Ginny sits, still curled into a ball.

He crouches down in front of her, eyes filled with worry and face scrunched up in concern --- or pain, possibly, she can’t tell. She knows his knees still twinge every now and then since he had his reconstruction surgery. (And what a nightmare was that to deal with --- she’s never felt more powerless in her life, unable to take away the pain he was in, unable to do anything really, aside from monitor his pain meds and make sure he was taking them at the right time.) “Ginny? Everything okay?”

Her eyes dart over the planes of his face, eventually connecting with his eyes. “I’m ---” Why is that last world lodged in her throat? This is Mike; solid dependable Mike, who stood by her side when her nude photographs were leaked, Mike who was always a guiding force on and off the field, the guy who defended her on national TV even when she didn’t owe him anyway. “I’m --- pregnant.”

Mike freezes. Ginny panics.

“You know, I think I’m about 9 to 10 weeks along.” She rambles. “Which puts conception right in the middle of that heatwave, when the power went out?” What a memorable weekend that was. What had been one of the worst heatwaves and blackouts on record had resulted in the two of them with two pure days of just them; no interruptions, no ball games, nothing to do except be with each other.

Ginny just hadn’t expected those two days to lead to this.

“So you know.” She shrugged, smiling weakly. “Surprise?”

“A baby?” He questions, voice rough.

Ginny nods, teeth biting into her bottom lip.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” He breathes the words as if he still can’t believe it, can’t believe he’s gotten to this point with her. And in all honesty, he’s taking it a lot better than Ginny thought he would.

Her lips purse. “You’re not ---” She shakes her head. “You don’t think it’s too soon for us?”

Mike frowned, eyes darting back to her own. “Why would it be too soon?”

“Just that --- you’re only **still** settling into the team as coach and I’m _barely_ keeping my head above water as mentor to the new girl on the team and ---”

“Hey, look at me.” Mike shifts so he’s sitting on the cool bathroom floor and wraps an arm around Ginny’s shoulders, pulling her into his chest. “Whatever happens from here on out, we got this okay? Together. You and me.”

Some of the fear wrapped around her heart like a vice grip lessens and a smile quirks at the edges of her lips.Pitcher and catcher against the world, just like the old days. “You and me.”

It’s an awkward position their in --- Mike leaning against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him and Ginny, practically half lying on top of him at an angle that she’d probably be kicking herself for later. But none of it really seemed to matter; they were in a moment, where only the other mattered and seemed to exist.

“When do we find out, the sex?” He questions, fingertips trailing along Ginny’s still flat stomach. God, she’s gonna loose her abs. How hard is she gonna have to work to get those back, if they’re not gone forever?

Ginny glances up at Mike, even though the angle is odd and she’s looking more at his chin than his face. “Twenty weeks.” She pauses. “You got a request for the gender? I can send it through. Don’t know how well that’ll work, but I can try. Hey, it can even be an exercise in the kid not listening to me. Get em started before birth.”

“Yeah,” Mike laughs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Ginny’s forehead. “We’re gonna be just fine, rookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> there are no limits to my trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
